


The Acorn

by CheshireCaine



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fanboy Jason Todd, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The acorn had significance. The Batfamily wouldn't dare disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Acorn

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble submitted at the last minute for International Fanworks Day. It was hard to keep it at 100 words.

"Liar!"

"Hood, what are you doing?" Nightwing's voice shock a little.

"Nothing . . . It's just this, ignoramus-!"

Red Robin mouthed the word at Batgirl in obvious shock.

"-thinks there was no point in Thorin telling Bilbo to go back home and grow his garden. Like the acorn had no significance!"

The Red Hood stopped mashing away at buttons and looked up as if arriving at a conclusion. He swayed his way over to Nightwing and slammed his gloved hands onto his shoulders.

"You understand. Right?"

The three almost gave themselves whiplash with their speed to nod in agreement.


End file.
